Ultima navidad
by Naiala-aries
Summary: tras la gran batalla hitsugaya busca deseperadamente a hinamori, tiene q encontrarla, tiene q decirle algo, pero su tiempo se agota, esta herido y no sabe si ella sigue cn vida. Xfa reviews


**_Navidad_**

- ¡¡HINAMORI!! – volvió a gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

Todo aquello era un autentico caos de escombros y cuerpos, tanto humanos como shinigamis. La zona en la que se había desarrollado la batalla era una de las más transitadas de Karakura.

El ataque había sido a hora punta en un día en el que todo el mundo estaba en la calle, pues hacia un día espléndido, un día ideal para el 25 de diciembre, un día ideal para navidad. La noche anterior había nevado pero aun así el día amaneció despejado con un sol radiante q incitaba a salir a la calle. Era la una de la tarde, todo el mundo se dirigía a casa de sus familiares o a los mejores restaurantes y los niños jugaban con la nieve y con sus juguetes nuevos q les había traído Santa Klaus.

Se respiraba alegría y cordialidad en el ambiente hasta q el cielo se empezó a oscurecer y la temperatura comenzó a bajar rápidamente. Pronto empezó a haber explosiones pos todas partes, la gente salía despedida por los aires y los coches chocaban contra fuerzas invisibles quedando totalmente destrozados.

La alegría pronto quedó convertida en el más absoluto terror, la gente gritaba y corría hacia todos lados intentado huir.

Este fue el panorama que encontraron los primeros shinigamis que llegaron a la zona. El ataque de Aizen había comenzado apenas media hora antes y ya había numerosos cuerpos sin vida esparcidos por el suelo.

Minutos después los 13 escuadrones al completo se trasladaron a Karakura donde tuvo lugar una sangrienta batalla.

Las tropas de ambos ejércitos, shinigami y hollow, habían quedado seriamente dañadas, por esto a parte de la multitud de cuerpos de humanos esparcidos por el suelo había también cuerpos de shinigamis, arrancars, vizards…

El panorama con el que se encontró Hitsugaya al despertar era sobrecogedor: los shinigamis del 4º escuadrón intentaban salvar a toda la gente posible, aunque con la gran cantidad de heridos que había solo podían atender a los que tenían posibilidades de salvarse; también había padres con sus hijos muertos en brazos, bebes solos y perdidos que lloraban desesperadamente, cuerpos mutilados de shinigamis… La escena era de una devastación total.

- ¡¡HINAMORI!! – gritó de nuevo Hitasugaya.

No podía pensar en otra cosa, lo único que tenía en la cabeza era encontrar a Hinamori, sabia que estaba allí, la había visto en mitad de la batalla y ahora necesitaba encontrarla, necesitaba saber que estaba bien y necesitaba decirle que la amaba, que sin ella su vida no tenía sentido.

Volvió a tropezar como ya había tropezado varias veces antes, estaba muy débil, le costaba respirar y tenía cortes y magulladuras por todo el cuerpo aunque lo más doloroso era un profundo corte en el abdomen que sangraba considerablemente, y que el suelo estuviese lleno de cadáveres y socavones no ayudaba.

Al caer al suelo se fijó en la cara de la persona que tenía al lado y se le formó un nudo en la garganta al reconocer en aquella cara manchada de sangre, en aquel cuerpo destrozado, los rasgos de su teniente.

Sentía que ya nada tenía sentido, no sabia si habían vencido a Aizen o si este ya se había apoderado de la Sociedad de almas, ya nada le importaba porque en su empeño de encontrar a Hinamori había visto muchos otros rostros conocidos que jamás volvería a ver, por eso lo único q necesitaba en eso momentos era encontrar a la joven teniente.

Siguió caminando sin una dirección fija durante bastante más tiempo y cuando todas las esperanzas de encontrarla viva entre tantos muerto le habían abandonado se dejó caer al suelo, estaba agotado, lo único que le había mantenido vivo hasta ese momento era la esperanza de encontrar a Hinamori, pero ahora que se había dado por vencido, que pensaba q no volvería a verla dejó de luchar, ya no le importaba que se estuviese desangrando, todo le daba igual. Pero de repente algo se movió a sus espaldas y al girarse se le heló la sangre al ver a la persona que se le acercaba por la espalda rápidamente con la zanpakutoh en alto y con claras intenciones de acabar con su vida.

¡Maldito criajo, por fin te encontré! – susurró entre dientes Yami - ¡te voy a matar escoria! – gritó mientras seguía avanzando hacia él.

Hitsugaya intentó levantarse pero le fallaron las fuerzas, a demás había perdido su zanpakutoh.

Gran parte de la batalla la habían pasado luchando el uno contra el otro. El capitán de la división 10 había tenido que utilizar todo su poder, por eso cuando creyó haber vencido al Espada perdió el sentido.

Pero por lo visto aquel maldito arrankar era difícil de matar pensó Hitsugaya cuando solo distaba unos paso del él.

- Puede que seas capitán niñato, pero yo soy un espada, yo soy… - se cortó de golpe al ver que el muchacho ya no estaba enfrente suyo.

Hitsugaya podía estar muy débil pero al ver al espada algo prendió en su interior. No iba a dejarse matar por aquel ser, y no solo eso, también pensaba vengar a su teniente, pues había sido el espada el último es luchar contra Rangiku antes de que cayese herida de muerte y él la sustituyese en su lucha contra el arrankar.

El joven capitán cogió la primera katana que encontró y se puso en postura de ataque; lo tenía muy claro, iba a matar a ese espada costase lo q le costase. Atacó con todas sus fuerzas y para su sorpresa comenzó a hacerlo retroceder, sus movimientos a pesar de sus heridas eran rápidos y certeros impulsados por el odio, pero cuando iba a dar la estocada final le fallaron las piernas y calló al suelo, dándole a Yami la oportunidad que deseaba para acabar con su vida.

Pero el Espada no utilizó su zanpakutoh sino que le golpeó con fuerza haciendo que el joven saliese despedido hacia atrás. El Espada avanzó hacia él para golpearlo de nuevo pero de pronto algo frio y afilado se clavó en su espalda.

- Momo – susurró Hitsugaya sin poderse creer que ella estuviese allí.

Aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo para mirarla porque Yami se dio la vuelta y la golpeó con brutalidad haciendo que chocara contra un muro.

- ¡¡NOOO!! – gritó el muchacho mientras cogía otra katana y se lanzaba de nuevo contra el arrankar.

Le hervía la sangre, y de un golpe rápido y certero en el cuello matarle por fin. La sangre del espada le salpicó la cara pero no le importó, Hitaugaya soltó la katana y se dirigió lo más rápido que puedo hacia donde había caído Hinamori.

Ella estaba en el suelo, bocabajo, no se movía, parecía no respirar. Con mucho cuidado le dio la vuelta y la sujetó entre sus brazos; al joven capitán le temblaban las manos cuando acarició el rostro pálido de la muchacha retirándole el pelo de la cara. Sintió cierto alivio al comprobar que ella respiraba, sin embargo tenía un feo golpe en la sien, que aunque no sangraba si estaba bastante hinchado.

- Hinamori… - susurró Toushiro mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas. – Por favor, no me dejes, te necesito, yo…

Ya no había orgullo ni frialdad en sus palabras, tan solo una honda tristeza, arrepentimiento y mucha ternura. Continuó hablándola durante unos momentos más hasta que ella pareció reaccionar. Cuando ella abrió los ojos quedó conmovida por la mirada de joven capitán, tan llena de amor…

- Shiro-chan – dijo ella con esfuerzo mientras alzaba la mano para limpiarle las lágrimas - ¿Por qué lloras?

- Sssh… no hables – dijo él mientras sellaba los labios de ella con la yema de su dedo – tienes que reservar fuerzas, pronto llegarán los del cuarto escuadrón.

Ella sonrió acariciando la cara de él.

- ¿Te he dicho ya lo guapo que estas? Has crecido en estos meses ¿verdad Shiro-chan? – dijo ella con algo de guasa.

A Hitsugaya se le escapó una sonrisa, que rápidamente se difumino porque se le empezaba a nublar la vista, entonces recordó la herida de su abdomen, que seguía sangrando. Parpadeó varias veces intentando aclararse la vista.

- Tú, sin embargo, siempre has sido muy hermosa Momo-chan – dijo Hitsugaya acariciando la mejilla de ella – yo siempre…

La sonrisa de ella se hizo mayor ante aquel comentario, lo que incitó al muchacho a seguir hablando.

- Yo siempre te he querido Hinamori Momo y siempre te querré – afirmó el capitán mirando fijamente a la joven.

Entonces ella se pudo seria de repente y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

- Yo… yo… - susurró Momo.

A Toushiro se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y de pronto empezó a pensar que se había precipitado, que no debería haberle dicho aquello.

- Yo… - comenzó de nuevo la muchacha – siento tanto haber defendido a Aizen, siento dudado de ti, Toushiro, si no hubiese estado tan ciega, tal vez podría haber evitado esto, que te hiriese, que tanta gente muriese…

Hitsugaya abrió los ojos sorprendido, lo que menos se esperaba en ese momento era una disculpa.

- ¿Podrás perdonarme? – continuó Hinamori entre sollozos – porque yo te amo Hitsugaya-taicho, te amo y no podría soportar que no me perdonaras.

- No seas tonta Momo – susurró el joven mientras sentía cómo una oleada de alegría invadía su cuerpo; y no puedo evitarlo, se inclinó sobre la muchacha y la besó.

En un principio ella se sintió un poco sorprendida pero al instante se entregó por completo al primer beso que le daba el hombre al que amaba.

- ¡Mira, está nevando! – dijo Momo cuando se separaron.

- Deberíamos irnos de aquí entonces – afirmó Toushiro mientras intentaba cogerla en brazos.

- ¡No! Déjame, ¡puedo andar sola! – se quejó ella.

- Está bien, como quieras – dijo él, ayudándola a levantarse, con una sonrisa en sus labio.

Llevaban bastante rato caminando, el uno apoyado en el otro, buscando a algún shinigami del cuarto escuadrón cuando Hitsugaya se detuvo, apenas se mantenía en pie y estaba muy pálido, Hinamori estaba muy asustada, se había dado cuenta de la herida de él, y aunque estaba muy cansada se había obligado a seguir caminado en busca de algún sanador; pero por alguna razón la zona estaba desierta tan solo los cadáveres que había dejado la batalla les hacían compañía, así que haciendo un esfuerzo, obligó a Hitsugaya a que siguiese andando hasta el portal de un bloque de viviendas.

- Vamos, solo un poco más – susurró apenada Momo – siéntate aquí. - Intentó acomodarle entre los escombros – déjame ver esa herida.

Toushiro apenas era consciente de lo que estaba pasando se encontraba muy débil y lo veía todo borroso, pero cuando Momo presionó sobre la herida de su abdomen, una fuerte punzada de dolor recorrió su cuerpo y lo despejó un poco.

- ¡Aaah! ¡Momo para! – dijo entre dientes el muchacho.

- Pero debo cortar la hemorragia, no pensé que la herida fuese tan profunda, estas perdiendo mucha sangre – dijo Hinamori mientras improvisaba un vendaje con la manga de su ropa.

- Has sido muy valiente Momo – comentó de pronto Hitsugaya, parecía algo aturdido. – siempre has sido muy valiente…

Ella sonrío y se acomodo a su lado, al verle en aquel supo que si no recibía ayuda inmediatamente moriría, pero no pensaba separarse de él, además ella tampoco se encontraba demasiado, bien le dolía mucho el costado izquierdo y la cabeza, y le costaba mantenerse erguida, así que decidió que sus últimos momentos los pasaría a su ladol.

- ¿Sabes que hoy es Navidad, Shiro? – dijo ella mientras miraba como la nieve caía sobre el asfalto.

- Sí – susurró el a la vez que buscaba la mano de ella pare estrecharla – me hubiese… gustado tanto llevarte a algún sitio bonito a comer… - cada vez hablaba con más dificultad y Hinamori se dio cuanta, su respiración era muy débil.

- Te quiero Shiro-chan – le susurró ella al oído mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

El sonrió.

- Yo… también te… quiero – susurró él mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de la muchacha, se incorporó para depositar un suave beso sobre los labios de él. Su respiración era un leve aliento y su pulso muy débil, pero ella quería seguir oyéndolo, así que se apoyo en el pecho de él y cerró los ojos para concentrarse en eso débiles latidos, sentía como el frío comenzaba a atenazar su cuerpo y a los poco minutos se quedó dormida a la vez que el corazón de su amado dejaba de latir.

Horas más tarde un par de shinigamis que buscaban supervivientes les encontraron. No daban crédito a lo que veían. El mítico capitán Hitsugaya estrechaba entre sus brazos a la teniente Hinamori. Uno de ellos se apresuró a comprobar las constantes vitales de los dos, y, tras un momento de incertidumbre, anotó lo siguiente en su cuaderno de bajas:

Hitsugaya Toushiro: muerte por hemorragia masiva causada por un corte profundo en el abdomen.

Hinamori Momo: muerte por hipotermia.

FIN


End file.
